Roof mounted solar heating panels have been constructed in many different forms and are usually self contained units, which are attached to or inset in a portion of a roof. The cost of the panel structure is additional to the roof, and in many installations the roof structure does not provide an ideal support. When solar panels are applied to an existing building, they often detract from the appearance of the structure.